Never Knew I Needed
by Pricat
Summary: Tiana and Naveen's daughter is feeling alone until she meets somebody in the bayou who becomes her friend but will need their help when Dr Facilier shows up to get revenge on Sierra's parents.....
1. Chapter 1

**Never Knew I Needed **

**A/N My first Princess and the Frog fic so be nice.**

**I've been wanting to write a fic for it since I bought the soundtrack and love it along with Tiana but this idea came to me but I imagined Tiana and Naveen having a daughter but they're both humans in this fic but in this, their daughter Sierra doesn't want to be a princess or alone because she has trouble making friends because of the city knowing about her parents and her only friends are Louis and Ray but then she makes a friend but she helps Sierra with things like her shyness.**

**I hope other Disney fans enjoy.**

* * *

It was a beauitful day in New Orleans but in a house, a young girl was looking out the window watching other children play as the wind went through her long black hair but she was sad because she was lonely even though her mother was now a princess and her father Prince Naveen who would be a ruler once they got back to Maldonia but they had been turned back to human with a little help from magic but they hadn't told their young daughter what had happened when they'd first met but they knew that she was very curious for a five year old but knew she was lonely as Tiana was trying to take care of things as Sierra sighed but smiled knowing a place where she could go and play where her parents wouldn't find her for s while.

Sierra was pretty like her mother but was very sweet and humble but cared about others unlike her father Naveen but he had changed after meeting Tiana and becoming a father but she loved playing by the river and sometimes in it but wanted to play with other children but they were scared to play knowing that Tiana and Naveen had once been frogs.

But her only friends were Louis and Ray but Tiana knew Sierra wanted to make friends but was shy but hoped that it would help.

But she smiled hearing jazz music playing knowing it was Louis as she arrived at the bayou finding the gator there playing his horn.

"Wow Louis that's really cool." she said.

"Aww you're welcome Sierra baby.

Let me guess, the other kids wouldn't let you play with them?" he said.

She nodded but heard somebody crying but was curious as she went to the nearby bush and saw a girl there but she was crying but Sierra wondered why and what was wrong.

The girl had brown hair in pigtails and wore a dress.

She was surprised seeing the girl but saw warmth in her eyes.

"I'm Sierra.

Why were you crying?" she asked sitting beside her.

"I-I ean away because my Daddy isn't there and my Mommy doesn't want me because I'm different and have magic like my Daddy but I just want a friend." she told her.

Sierra was shocked hearing that along with Louis.

"What's your name?" she asked her.

"L-Layla Facilier." she answered as Louis was a little nervous.

But his fear faded realising that she was a child and wouldn't hurt anybody unlike her father but Sierra had an idea.

"I'll be your friend Layla." she said as the other girl was surprised.

But Ray had an idea.

"We should take her to Madam Odie." he told her.

Latla was confused hearing that.

"Who's Madam Odie?" she asked.

"You'll see.

Come on!" Sierra answered climbing onto Louis's back.

Layla did the same but hoped that this person Sierra talked about would help.......

* * *

Madame Odie was busy teaching her apprentice JuJu an new spell but was surprised seeing Sierra.

She was even more surprised at seeing Layla knowing that she was Dr Facilier's daughter but knew she wasn't like him as she could see her future and knew she would be good as she had an idea as both Sierra and Layla were looking around but saw magic glow in Layla's eyes but saw Sierra stare.

"S-Sorry about that.

It happens a lot." she said.

"That's okay.

It was pretty cool." Sierra said.

"I'll take you in Layla child besides I could use some help." Madame Odie said.

Both girls were happy about that as they went to play in the bayou but Sierra then heard her father calling to her as Sierra ran off to meet him but Naveen was relieved but surprised to see her so dirty but smiled as she told him about Layla as they returned home.


	2. Needing to Know

**Never Knew I Needed**

**A/N Here's more of this fic and I'm surprised by how many reviews I got just for the first chapter alone but to those who said I need to see the movie before updating, well I can't until February because that's when it's coming out over here in the U.K where I live but I started writing this to tide me over until it comes out.**

**To the reviewer who asked if it was the second generation, yes it is because this was just an idea after listening to the soundtrack and liking it a lot but so far my faves in it are Tiana, Louis and Dr Facilier.**

**But I hope you guys all enjoy this.**

* * *

Sierra's eyes opened as the morning sun poured through the window of her bedroom but she wondered if Layla was okay and wanted to go to Madame Odie's but knew her parents wouldn't be happy if she went to the bayou right now but knew it would have to wait but noticed her mother was up but remembered that today was the opening of her mother's resturant but knew she couldn't get dirty but heard a voice calling from outside their house,

"Sierra come play!" she heard Layla say.

She giggled as she got dressed and went outside but knew that some kids were watching them but ignored them as they went to the bayou but she noticed that Layla was quiet as she was on a swing.

"I had a bad dream.

Madame Odie said it was just a dream but I'm not so sure." she answered.

Sierra remembered overhearing her father talk about somebody named Dr Facilier but wondered why remembering her mother being a little nervous after having a bad dream herself but she hoped Layla would be okay knowing that she was her only friend as they played but Madame Odie was secretly watching Layla along with JuJu but knew Facilier had asked the spirits to give him a child so he would have a protege but Layla didn't seem to be like her father...... _for _now

"What if she does act like her father?" JuJu asked.

"Then we're all worried JuJu." she answered.

* * *

Later that day as it was nearly lunch time, both Sierra and Layla's stomachs were growling.

"I could go for something to eat righjt now.

What about you Sierra?" Layla asked her friend.

"Yeah!

Let's go see if my Mommy made something yummy like gumbo.

Her gumbo is the best in the whole world!" Sierra answered as they left.

But they saw some kids tase Louis about the fact he was a gator and he could play his horn amazingly.

That made both Sierra and Layla mad.

"Those guys are jerks.

Louis is cool and we know that." Sierra said.

Layla nodded but her eyes glowed as she felt weird.

"Layla are you okay?" Sierra asked her.

But the boys watched as the sax they were holding from Louis left their hands and flew back into Louis's paw.

Sierra laughed as they ran off as Layla was back to normal.

But she didn't feel so good.

"My stomach hurts.

Whenever I use my magic, it always hurts.

Grandma Odie said it's because I don't know how to control it so far." she answered.

"Come on.

Let's go see if my Mom can help." Sierra said as they walked off.

Madame Odie was relieved to see that Layla had used her magic for good and decided she would train her.

* * *

Tiana was happy to see her daughter and Layla come into the house but wondered what was wrong but saw Layla's eyes glow as she clutched her stomach but utensils were hovering and moving around by themselves but stopped as Tiana picked them up but knew Layla hadn't meant it but it reminded her a little of Facilier, Layla's father but could tell this child was nothing like him but fixed them some gumbo.

"Thanks Mommy!" Sierra said as Tiana left the two youngsters alone to eat.

Naveen saw worry in his wife's eyes.

"She didn't mean it.

Besides isn't Madame Odie supposed to be teaching her how to use her magic for good?" he reassured her.

Tiana nodded but decided to give Layla a chance seeing that she was Sierra's only friend.

But she saw sadness in Layla's eyes as she saw Sierra with her parents but wondered where her father was but Madame Odie wouldn't tell her but that was okay.

Tiana then saw the two young girls go outside to play.......

* * *

Later that night as Madame Odie was tucking her into bed, she could feel that something was bothering the young child.

"Child what's wrong?" she asked her.

"Grandma Odie......... what happened to my Daddy?" she asked.

Odie was a little taken back by that but understood that she wanted to know but wasn't sure but could tell her a little about Facilier.

"He wasn't a very nice man.

He liked to trick people and sometimes hurt them like he nearly did to Sierra's parents." she said.

There was a look of worry in Layla's young eyes.

"My Daddy was a monster?

But why would he hurt Sierra's parents?

They're nice.

Will I turn out like him?

Because I don't." she said as Odie understood.

"Don't worry child you're nothing like him.

He had no heart or a soul but you do.

You also know that you should use your magic to help, not hurt.

I know you'll make me proud.

Goodnight." she said leaving the young girl to sleep.


	3. Returning From the Other Side

**Never Knew I Needed**

**A/N Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed and I hope people enjoy.**

**I hope people enjoy this. **

* * *

In the spirit world, on the other side, Dr Facilier was watching Layla grow up but he was mad that she wasn't tricking others or using her magic to get respect but it didn't matter because soon he'd be out of here and then Tiana and Naveen would get what they deserved for what had happened to him.

"_Soon they'll all see what power I have!" _he said cackling.

* * *

Layla woke up early the next morning from another dream but Madame Odie had a feeling it was about Facilier her father but the young girl tried to hide it as she was eating breakfast and needed to reassure the child it was okay as she needed to know what the dream had been about as JuJu was helping her.

"It was in the spirit world and there was a man with spirits all around him and he looked like me.

Was he my father?" Layla answered as Odie was nervous.

"Yes child it was." she answered as JuJu nodded.

The voodoo priestess watched as the young girl ate but afterwards saw her run off to play with Sierra but needed to talk to Tiana and Naveen.

She then decided to do it while Layla and Sierra were playing.

She had a bad feeling Facilier would return and seek revenge on Sierra's parents.

* * *

Layla noticed that Sierra seemed unlike herself while playing but wondered why.

The young girl wouldn't respond at first because she was shy but decided to tell her seeing they were best friends.

"Okay I'll tell you.

My Mommy says I'm starting princess lessons soon because they expect me to be a princess when I'm older and I don't want to be that, I wanna be a chef like my Mom." she answered.

Layla wondered why Sierra was upset about that and wanted to know why.

"Because princesses can't play in the bayou or do any of the things I like to do.

They're just jerks." she answered her.

Tiana had overheard that but understood how Sierra felt but had been like her but things had changed after meeting Naveen.

She hoped that Sierra would be the same but saw Mamade Odie appear.

She and Naveen were surprised as they followed her inside but Layla wondered if it was to do with the dreams she'd been having.

* * *

Tiana was worried after hearing what Madame Odie had to say but Naveen was worried for Sierra.

"What about Layla?

She does have a tie to Dr Facilier.

He is her father." he asked her.

"No she has no tie to her father even though she has voodoo magic like him but I'm going to make her my apprentice and to help her learn to use her magic.

I think she'll be okay with Sierra but if anything strange happens to her, tell me so I can help her." she answered.

Naveen understood as she left but watched as both Sierra and Layla played but was worried about Layla in case anything did happen.

* * *

Madame Odie sighed as she and JuJu were getting ready for the Mardi Gras celebrations that always happened in New Orleans at this time of the year but had a feeling that was when Facilier would return and she needed to warn Layla in case he tried to hurt her or force her into helping him as she saw the child return that evening as she was making gumbo for dinner but Layla sensed worry in Madame Odie's eyes.

"Grandma Odie is something wrong?" she asked.

"I fear your father is returning for Mardi Gras but you stay away from him because he will try to get you to help him in hurting Sierra's parents." she answered as the young girl understood and was worried.

She hoped that Sierra would be okay but was worried that her friend wouldn't be able to see her once she started princess lessons but had a feeling that was wrong as she sat the table.

JuJu sensed worry from her.

"You're worried about your Dad, right?" the snake asked.

"I'm worried because he's a bad person and he nearly hurt my best friend's parents." she answered.

The snake understood as Layla sat down at the table with Odie and JuJu.

She hoped that Sierra was okay.

* * *

Later that night, Naveen noticed worry in Sierra's eyes as he was tucking her in.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked her.

"Daddy do I have to go to princess lessons?

I want to stay and play with Layla." she answered.

Naveen understood that Sierra didn't want to be split apart from Layla.

"You won't be away from home for a long time.

You'll be able to come home on the weekends." he answered.

Sierra understood as her father kissed her goodnight but hoped he was right.

* * *

Dr Facilier was happy to be back in New Orleans but hoped that Madame Odie didn't know he was back.

He hoped that Layla would help him but knew that Madame Odie was looking after her but couldn't find her place but knew that he would find it sooner or later as he began to plot......


	4. Keeping Her Safe

**Never Knew I Needed**

**A/N Here's more for my reviewers and I hope my reviewers enjoy it.**

**Dr Facilier has returned but I hope Layla will be okay and kept safe from her father.**

**I know some people are pointing out a few things but I haven't seen the movie or even read the movie novel yet but I like how it's going but I'm sorry if I upset some fans.**

* * *

Madame Odie was very worried as she realised that Layla's father, Dr Facilier had returned to New Orleans but was worried because she knew that he would try to find Layla but needed to make sure he wouldn't find her as JuJu understood his mistress's orders to watch her and make sure Dr Facilier didn't get near her but he hoped she would be okay as he knew she would go play with Sierra but hoped that she was safe.

He knew that Dr Facilier could trick others who were unaware of the evil lurking within the shady doctor's soul into helping him but knew that Layla was too smart to fall for her father's trickery as he saw her heading towards Sierra's home as he secretly followed hoping she wouldn't meet her father.

* * *

Layla smiled running through the town to Sierra's house but hoped her friend was okay.

She knew she hated the idea of princess lessons but maybe she'd make new friends and she'd get to play with them too but hoped that her bad dream wouldn't come true and in it, her father Dr Facilier was trying to make her help him while he had Tiana and Naveen tied up and Sierra was in a cage but she'd woken up before the dream had went on but she'd told Madame Odie about it and she had told her it was just a dream.

Layla then ignored it as she arrived at Sierra's house as the young girl was happy seeing her best friend come to play as she knew that the next day, she was being sent to princess lessons as Naveen was with Tiana making gumbo and serving customers but they saw other kids stare at them but Sierra ignored them as they ran to the bayou but Layla was nervous knowing her best friend was leaving for princess lessons but ignored the fact as they played but Odie saw worry in Layla's eyes as she knew Sierra was leaving.

She knew that Layla liked being friends with Sierra as she knew the other kids were afraid of her and wanted to try something or find her a friend while Sierra was gone so she wouldn't be lonely.

JuJu left along with her.

He hoped she could help Layla feel better about Sierra leaving tomorrow.

* * *

Later that evening Sierra was sad as she and Layla were watching the sun set.

She knew she wouldn't see Layla for a while but didn't want to ruin the moment as she knew Layla was feeling sad as the stars came out in the night sky but Layla was distracted.

"Sierra are you there?

We need to go home.

Your mother has a great dinner planned." Naveen said as he entered the bayou.

Sierra held back the tears as she left with her father but Layla cried as she saw her only friend leave.

Tears fell from her eyes as she heard a calm voice.

"_Hello there child._

_Why're you're crying?" _it said as she turned around.

She saw an ethereal woman with wavy hair, warm loving eyes and slender.

She looked like a mother.

"I'm Layla.

Who're you?

I was crying because my best friend left for princess lessons and I don't know if she's coming back." she answered.

"_I see._

_I'm Evangline._

_I know about you, that you're Faciolier's daughter._

_But I sense no bad bone in you unlike him._

_Don't worry Layla._

_You will have another friend as wonderful as Sierra." _she said.

"H-How do you know it was Sierra?

I didn't tell you." she said as Evangeline smiled.

"_I am Sierra's guardian angel along with Ray."_ she said fading.

The girl was in awe as she returned to Madame Odie's but Odie knew she was sad but JuJu noticed that she was hiding it as the young girl was helping to make dinner as Odie had a bad feeling.

"Excuse me I have to....... check on something.

JuJu keep an eye on her." she said leaving.

Layla had a bad feeling it was about her father.

* * *

Dr Facilier cackled seeing Odie but the voodoo priestess knew what he was up to.

"Hello Odie where's my daughter?" he said smiling.

"You'll never get your hands on her Facilier.

I won't let you turn her into somebody like you." she said as Facilier growled.

His eyes glowed as he became a monster but Odie was nervous as she wondered what had happened to him since he'd been on the other side but decided not to let him see she was scared.

"Surprised?

This was an new trick I picked up from my friends on the other side.

I will get my hands on Layla no matter what.

You'd better just give her to me!" he snarled as he left.

The voodoo priestess was nervous as she left but hoped that Facilier never found out where Layla was.


	5. Protecting Her From Facilier

**Never Knew I Needed**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I hope people like it.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I decided to update as the movie came out yesterday over here but haven't seen it yet but hoping to along with getting the novel.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Layla wondered why Mama Odie was nervous as she returned later to her home but the woman couldn't tell the child that her father had returned wanting her to help him and become his protege as she sighed making gumbo for dinner as she saw a baby bat in Layla's arms as she smiled knowing that it was to help her feel better about Sierra leaving as she was stroking it's soft fur but the young girl could sense tension from her as she wanted to know what was bothering her.

"Nothing's wrong Layla honey.

Go get washed up, okay?" she said.

The young girl then went to her room to put the baby bat on her bed as she went to wash her hands for dinner as she had a feeling something was bothering Mama Odie and had a feeling something was wrong.

"Don't worry I'll be back, I promise.

I have to have dinner with Grandma Odie." she told it leaving the room.

She had no idea that her father Dr Facilier was watching her knowing that he needed to have her in his clutches but knew that Odie wouldn't let him go near her but smiled as he had a talisman as shadows engulfed him.

He had a plan using his daughter's dreams and her desire to find out about herself to get her.

He transformed into a shadow form to enter the house so he could get into Layla's room but decided to hide in her closet and come out while she was asleep and when Odie wouldn't stop him.

He smiled knowing it was a matter of time.

* * *

Later that night in her room, Odie felt a dark presence in the house and had a feeling that it was dark magic but remembered the only dark magic user in Louisana was Facilier and he'd been dragged to the Other Side but had a feeling he'd probably made a deal with his friends on the Other Side to let him come back but knew that those who were trapped on the Other Side could come back if somebody else agreed to go in their place and that made her worried as she had a feeling as to why he was wanting Layla but promised to protect her with her magic and her life as she went to check up on Layla but felt darkness as she opened the door.

She heard soft whimpering knowing it was Layla's as she saw a huge monster towering over her as she knew it was Facilier but had to stop him before he hurt her and she couldn't allow anything to happen to Layla as she looked into the monster's glowing eyes as Facilier growled in anger seeing her knowing that Odie would stop him.

"H-Help me Grandma Odie!

I don't want it to hurt me!" Layla screamed.

"Don't worry child, I won't let him hurt you.

Facilier stop this now.

I know what you plan to do with her by bargaining your own daughter's life just so you can live!

You only care about yourself." she yelled as he snarled.

But then Odie began chanting a spell as Facilier began to weaken as his power began to crumble as Layla peeked out from behind Odie seeing a man in a top coat and wore a hat.

"Leave now before I cast a very bad spell on you." she threatened.

Facilier then disappeared as Odie smiled but saw Layla shiver in fright and understood knowing how scary her father could be when he had his magic as she sighed as she carried the youngster into her room knowing very well the young child wouldn't sleep well alone because of what had happened as she and Layla climbed into bed together as the girl felt safe with Odie.

But the woman hoped that Layla would be safe for now.

But on the Other Side, Facilier's friends were angry that Odie had prevented Facilier from getting to Layla but hoped that he could get him to bring her before the month was out but decided to wait.

* * *

Sierra sighed as she was in her dorm room at Princess academy as she hated it and didn't really want to be a princess but a chef like her Mom or good at jazz like her Uncle Louis instead of being a bratty princess but had an idea as she knew that Layla was bored and lonely like she was but hoped she could come home soon as she hated having to learn manners or getting yelled at when she snuck into the kitchen and made gumbo as she wondered why her parents really had sent her here but remembered the stories her mother told her about the mean shadow man that had chased her and Naveen and wondered if that was why she was here.

"_But Momma told me he was dead._

_Why would he come after me?"_ the youngster thought frowning.

She hoped that her parents would take her home soon so she could be with Layla and knew that something was wrong back home as she hummed sending the letter home but hoped her parents were okay but was scared about Layla.

But she wondered if Layla was okay back home in Louisana as she lay on the bed thinking but drifted off to sleep hoping that she could be with her parents and those who cared about her deeply.

* * *

Odie was nervous as she saw a shadow moving of it's own will but it made her nervous as she thought it was Facilier but saw it was a young child like shadow and relieved seeing it was Layla's but decided that she would teach her to use her powers for good instead of evil like her father used his for to get what he wanted and to bully others as she watched the young girl sleep but watched as the shadows on the wall became plesant things and realised that they were happening because the young girl was still asleep as she saw JuJu enter as he was worried about Layla but the woman knew that Layla was still a child and didn't know that some used magic for bad as well as good as she went to make breakfast while the young girl was still asleep and asked JuJu to watch her in case anything happened while she was asleep as he curled up beside the young girl in the bed as he knew Layla was harmless and knew this innocence would only last for a little while until she got older and Facilier got to her which he and Mama Odie hoped that never happened as he felt Layla stir as he nuzzled her as she woke up with worry in her eyes as she had a dream about the shadow monster that had been in her room last night and tried to hurt her as the snake followed her into the kitchen as Mama Odie could feel that something was bothering her and wanted to know what was worrying her.

"Grandma Odie why did that monster want to hurt me last night?" the young girl asked her.

Odie sighed as she was trying to find the right thing to say so she wouldn't be scared or afraid of herself and her magic as she sighed making breakfast.

"He wanted to hurt you......... because he's related to you.

He was the one that tried to hurt Sierra's parents when they were frogs." she answered simply.

The youmh hirl understood a little and felt sad hearing the mention of her best friend's name as Odie understood that she missed Tiana and Naveen's young daughter but knew they would be as she put the breakfast on the table as she and Layla sat down to eat and hoped that Facilier wouldn't try anything right now and knew that sooner or later Layla would need to learn the truth.......


	6. Going To Save Sierra

**Never Knew I Needed**

Layla was playing by herself in the bayou but wished Sierra would return from princess lessons soon so she could have her best friend back as she was playing with her bat Melody who was her only friend right now as fear was in her eyes as she still remembered what had happened a few days ago when Facilier had tried to hurt her by going into her room and trying to scare her as he wanted her to be his protege and help him take over New Orleans as she saw Louis join her seeing sadness in her eyes as Melody was in her arms as he approached her as she looked away from him.

"Come on baby girl what's wrong?" he told her.

"I-I'm sad because Sierra won't be back for a long while and I'm all alone because a shadow monster tried to scare me and Grandma Odie stopped it." she answered.

"Aww Layla don't say that honey.

You still have Melody and me.

Sierra will be back soon." he reassured.

She nodded in reply as she cuddled Melody as she nodded in reply.

He was worried as he remembered hearing about Facilier trying to attack Layla last night and was worried for the youngster knowing how she was actually Facilier's daughter but nobody had let her know yet because she wouldn't understand or be afraid of herself.

Layla then heard Mama Odie calling and wondered what was wrong as she entered the house but saw sadness in Odie's eyes.

She wondered why she was so sad as she heard Odie sigh.

"I need to tell you something child, something I should've told you a long time ago." she told her.

"What is it Grandma?" Layla asked her.

"Magic is very powerful and can be used for good but some people use it for evil like your father and could hurt others as well as help them but I need to let you know that your father is Dr Facilier, the very man who wanted to hurt people including Sierra's parents but he was dragged back to the Other Side." she told her.

Layla was stunned by hearing that as she'd heard stories about Facilier from Louis and other people in town and he seemed pretty scary to her and couldn't believe that man was her father as she trembled in fear.

"W-Will I be like him when I'm a grown up?" she asked scared.

"No child because I'm going to teach you to use your magic for good." she answered.

Layla was a little relieved hearing that but had no idea she could make shadows appear when she was asleep.

* * *

Facilier scowled as he saw Layla with Odie knowing that he'd almost gotten to her and nearly made her his protege if the priestess hadn't stopped him when he'd been in that shadow monster form as his friends on the Other Side had given him the power to do whatever he wanted as long as he made Layla his protege before Mardi Gras or he would return to the Other Side which he didn't want to happen and had to think of a thing to get Layla to him.

He then cursed under his breath as he knew once Odie started training her, Layla wouldn't want to become his protege and he would be dragged back to the Other Side and repay his debt.

He hoped that Layla would bend to his will as he knew that besides Odie, the young girl cared about Sierra, Tiana's daughter and Layla's only friend in Louisana as he smiled as he used his voodoo magic to become a shadow monster and found the location of where the academy was where Sierra was learning to become a princess and left hoping this would work as she cared about Sierra a lot.

"Soon you'll come to me." he thought as he left New Orleans.

He knew this plan wouldn't fail as it was sweet revenge against Tiana.

* * *

Layla was tired after many hours of training with Mama Odie as the priestess was starting to train her in using her magic for good as she was tired and wanted to take an nap and was afraid to sleep in case her father returned to scare her but Odie had reassured her that it wouldn't happen again but her eyes closed as she fell into defeat with fighting sleep as she curled up beside Melody as her eyes closed as Odie smiled seeing her asleep for once as she needed to see what Facilier was up to and gasped seeing he was headed for Sierra which made her nervous and angry knowing he'd try to pick on Tiana's daughter as she needed to tell Tiana and Naveen their daughter was in danger as she needed to leave knowing that Tiana's place would be closing soon and decided to wait until then so talking about Facilier wouldn't scare the customers as JuJu agreed knowing that Tiana had to know what Facilier was up to.

She hoped she wouldn't be too late as the sun set over Louisana as the snake understood his mistress's worry about Tiana and her family as she cared about them and Sierra as the young girl was like a grand daughter to her like Layla and couldn't let any harm come to them.

"_I hope we're not too late._

_Facilier has gone too far and it's up to somebody like me and Layla to stop him._

_We need to keep the town safe."_ she thought as she left for the town.

She asked JuJu to watch Layla until she got back as she went into town as she arrived at Tiana and Naveen's place as people were leaving as the cafe was closing for the night and Naveen was surprised to see her here and was xurious after hearing Odie say she needed to speak to him and Tiana about something important as they went inside to where the house was as he wondered what was bothering her as they found Tiana making dinner for herself and Naveen and was surprised as she saw Odie.

"There's something we need to talk about." Odie said as Tiana was nervous.

She had a feeling it was about Sierra as the priestess nodded.

"Facilier is after Sierra and wants to hurt Layla too." the priestess told them.

Tiana looked very concerned as she heard that along with Naveen as they'd promised that they'd make sure that Facilier would never get his hands on Sierra as Odie understood knowing that this was hard for them.

"Don't worry because Layla and I are going there to stop him.

He's gone too far like trying to hurt you and Naveen." she said as Naveen agreed.

They decided to leave that night by boat as Odie needed to go home and get JuJu and Layla but hoped Sierra was okay until they got there.

* * *

Layla was nervous about helping Grandma Odie to take care of Facilier and also help save Sierra from princess school knowing she hated it and would want to be rescued by Layla and her friends as Melody was on her back with her young wings around Layla's neck as to reassure her she'd be okay and had nothing to fear while going to stop her father as she got onto the ship with Grandma Odie and JuJu along with Aunt Tiana and Uncle Naveen as she called them but felt relaxed as she settled as the boat left the Louisana harbour.

"_Please be safe Sierra._

_My Daddy is bad news but we'll save you, I promise." _she thought.

Odie could tell she was worried about something but knew they could stop Facilier if they tried........


End file.
